


The Awkward Third Wheel

by velllichor



Category: Embassy Row Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Romance, grace and alexei make out, jamie walks in on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velllichor/pseuds/velllichor
Summary: Nothing kills sexual tension like your brother walking in on his best friend trying to undress his baby sister.





	The Awkward Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  banner by klutzy_kara @ tda
> 
> i feel like as soon as you start reading this it'll be fairly easy to figure out that hey i have no personal experience with any of the physical stuff grace and alexei are in the middle of doing but that's okay. written for a prompt given to me on tumblr by grace-alexei

Alexei had her pushed up against the wall. Grace wasn't entirely sure how she had ended up in that situation but she was fairly certain that she was pressed up against a wall. She was willing to bet money that she was in fact still standing and in a vertical position but she wasn't entirely sure. Her mind struggled with the ability to make sense of anything with Alexei’s mouth crushing down her lips the way they were. Grace was quite aware that Alexei was exceptionally skilled with his mouth, she had first-hand experience to prove it. But what he was doing now was on another level entirely, his lips were so soft, and his tongue was doing something with hers, and he was biting her lower lip and …

Grace was too distracted to be embarrassed by the sounds she was making.

There was absolutely no room left in between their bodies, the slightest shift of Grace’s body had her rubbing against Alexei. And the sounds that Alexei made when it happened were very pleasing to her ears, so naturally, she ground her hips against his as often as she could. He would push back with equal enthusiasm and then Grace couldn't help biting down on Alexei’s lip or keep her breathing from growing even more haggard. Alexei had one hand on her hips, fiddling with the hem of her shirt or her the edge of her pants, and the other one had moved up her shirt (a fact that Grace was very pleased about).

She just wished her moaning could have been a tad quieter when the effect of Alexei’s mouth and his hand on her breast became too much for her. If Ms. Chancellor accidentally walked in on them she would one hundred percent set herself on fire. 

Alexei’s hand that had been gripping her hips undid the button of Grace’s jeans. Alexei’s hand stopped and he pulled back from where he had been trailing wet kisses down Grace’s neck to look her in the eye. His lips were swollen and pink, his pupils were dilated to the point that Grace could barely see his eye colour (but then again she was very distracted by thoughts of taking his shirt off), and his hair was messier than Grace had ever seen it. He very clearly didn't want to stop what the two of them were doing but still, he asked, chest heaving for air,

“Are you sure you want me to continue?”

“Buddy, you better finish what you started,” Grace replied, looking him dead in the eye. Alexei didn't need to be told twice. His lips were back on hers, and somehow Grace’s shirt had disappeared but she didn't particularly care. She tugged at the hem of Alexei’s shirt, and his hands stopped whatever they were doing long enough to pull his shirt over his head and it too was gone.

His mouth trailed kisses across Grace’s collarbones and by the time that his mouth was kissing in between her breasts as he swore about hating bras, Grace was breathing so hard she was fairly certain she was hyperventilating. Alexei’s hands unzipped her zipper as he continued to cover her with kisses when his fingers slid under the fabric of her underwear and continued downwards, Grace was fairly certain she was going to explode-

“ _ WHAT  _ IN THE  _ FUCK!” _

Grace and Alexei froze in their compromising position, his hand down Grace’s pants and all at the sound of the very familiar voice. The two of them slowly turned their heads towards the source of sound that sounded quite a bit like …

“What are you doing?!” Jamie demanded, his voice growing louder by the second. He had turned a violent shade of red, there were several veins straining against his temples and neck. Grace was willing to bet money Jamie was about to have a stroke or an aneurysm.

Alexei and Grace jumped apart as if they had been shocked, Alexei’s hand thankfully gone from her underwear.

In a matter of seconds, Grace had gone from wanting to rip off Alexei’s remaining clothes to wanting to join a convent because nothing ruins sexual tension like your older brother catching his best friend with his hand down his sisters pants.

Grace began looking for her discarded shirt that had disappeared from view even though there was nowhere for it to go. Alexei wasn't even bothering to look for his own shirt, he instead insisted on attempting to help Grace cover up before things got any more awkward.

“Alexei where is my shirt,” Grace hissed as Jamie started muttering under his breath what sounded like a prayer. She got down on her knees to look under her bed as Alexei rifled through one of her bags.

“I do not it has just disappeared,” Alexei replied as he dumped the contents of the bag on the floor before flinging it aside in frustration. He grabbed his own shirt from where it was on the floor and threw it at Grace’s head. 

Grace shoved her arms through the sleeves and held the button down shirt closed with her arms. It was better than being half-naked in front of her brother, but you only wore your boyfriend's shirt after you had sex and that somehow seemed to make things even more awkward.

The three of them stood in tense silence once the commotion had died down. Jamie kept flicking his gaze between Alexei and Grace. Grace looked at Jamie, Alexei looked at Grace and on the silence.

No one really knew what to say, after all, what was there to say in a situation like that.

“What were you two doing?” Jamie demanded again, the words groundout from his clenched jaw.

“I do not know if this is a trick question as I feel the situation was fairly self-explanatory,” Alexei said blankly, using his hand to motion between Grace and himself. Grace was torn between being annoyed that Alexei was being a smartass but she was having a very hard time keeping herself from laughing. She kept herself from laughing by reminding herself that it wouldn’t be very funny when Jamie tried to kill Alexei right in front of her.

“Yes it was very hard to miss,” Jamie spat out through gritted teeth, exhaling through his nose loudly.

Grace chewed on her thumbnail, she didn't want her brother to be disappointed in her, but it also wasn't any of his business what she did with Alexei. It wasn't as if she held him accountable for what he did with girls. She had just built up the courage to say so when Jamie put his face in his hands and rubbed the palms up and down his face.

She could see some kind of struggle going on inside of Jamie as if he was torn between doing two different things. Grace decided to remain quiet and let him figure it out on his own. Once Jamie had managed to calm himself down, he took his hands from his face and looked at his best friend and his sister again.

“Look, what you two do is none of my business, I'm not the one dating Alexei, you're an adult now and all,” Jamie said finally. Grace saw the way he put in extra effort to avoid looking at her wearing Alexei’s shirt, a fact Alexei must have also noticed because he stepped in front of Grace as if to shield her. Grace herself couldn't help the relief that coursed through her at her brother's words. If he had shamed her or threatened Alexei she would have been disappointed in him.

“Just, for the love of God, use a condom if you go any further,” Jamie said, looking Alexei in the eye. When Alexei nodded his head in agreement, some of the tension in Jamie’s shoulders left him.

“And when Gracie says no, she means no, and if she is drunk then that also means no  _ if I find out that you took advantage of her- _ ”

“James I appreciate that you care about your sister but I am also offended that you think I am a terrible human being,” Alexei interrupted Jamie, his hands clenching in annoyance. Jamie relaxed at Alexei’s response and let out a sigh of relief.

“I was just making sure, I’ll cut you if you ever hurt my baby sister,” Jamie threatened. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked down at his feet, Grace put her hand over Alexei’s right fist and worked her fingers into his palm. The silence continued to stretch on, continuing into awkwardness before Jamie decided that it was a good time to leave.

Just before he had crossed the threshold of the room, one hand on the doorframe, he turned back to look at Alexei and Grace.

“For God’s sake lock your door, who knows who else is going to barge in and find you in a compromising position again,” Jamie told them.

“Ms. Chancellor would never barge in like that,” Grace piped up.

“And you guys seriously need to work on being quieter, Christ, you'd think someone was being tortured or something … anyways just be quieter,” Jamie added, blushing a little at what he was having to tiptoe around. He left the room and Grace hurried to shut the door before anyone else looked into her room as they passed by and caught her and Alexei in their various levels of undress. Right before the door closed with a click Grace heard Jamie mutter to himself, “I'm gonna go get some holy water for my eyes, or maybe some bleach to scrub my brain clean.”

Once the door was closed, Grace spun around, hands behind her back on the doorknob, back up against the door, Alexei’s large shirt hanging loose and open. Grace gave Alexei a mischievous smile and said, “Now where we were?”

Alexei definitely did not need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if this was not the most terrible thing you've ever read consider giving a kudos or maybe even a comment if you really like it. i hope it was at least a little entertaining.


End file.
